The Desperation for Restoration
by icebomb
Summary: America/Canada. Matured for murder and slash. Alfred and Matthew are murdered and revived as creatures similar to Frankenstein's creation. AU- characters as regular people, not countries.


This entire story is based off of drawings my friend Annie (.com) drew. We collaborated ideas and now I'm writing the story. I hope you enjoy it! Also feel free to give crit, I know I'm not the greatest writer and I'm always looking for ways to improve.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

This home was nothing special. If you were to drive down the street, it probably wouldn't even catch your eye. It blends in with each of it's surrounding suburban homes quite easily, and there would be no reason for you to even pick it out from the others. It had no unique décor in the front yard, nor did it have any defining designs in architecture or unique colors on the house's body. The grass was always cut and bushes were always trimmed neatly, and the house's colors weren't anything but neutral browns and grays due to the trusty HOA of this suburban community.

Even if this house happened to catch your eye, you likely wouldn't find anything very much out of the ordinary. In this home lived just another average man, who goes by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. Francis was a very handsome man, lean and strong, and in his late 30's. He worked as the head chef at a local french restaurant. He was a man very passionate about his life and career, always finding new ways to entertain himself and others around him.

However, the one thing, well, rather two people, he always kept first priority, were his two 17-year-old sons, Alfred and Matthew. The two boys were twins, and in many ways resembled their father, such as both getting his fair blonde hair and tall and lean bone structure. And although they looked the same, of course they were very different from each other in their personalities.

Alfred was very spirited, lively and energetic. He had been attracted to sports at a young age, and had a phenomenal talent in them. He was always playing on some sports team throughout the year, often being a key player, but loved working as a team with friends. He was also very talkative, and although he could be a bit obnoxious sometimes, people at his school were always drawn towards his contagious charisma. However, the only person that didn't seem to catch his charisma was his brother.

Matthew himself was what you would call a nerd. He was just as friendly and equally energetic, but he was not nearly as loud. In fact, the only people that ever seemed to actually conversate and listen to him talk was his teachers, and Al. Sure, Matt had his group of friends, but he was sally that one person in the group that always just listens and never...really...speaks. But what skills he lacked in socializing, he made up in grades. He was a straight A student, in the top 5% of his class, and tended to do extra credit assignments just to give himself something else to do.

Of course you would think the two would get mixed up. And they do, quite often. Even with their different hair cuts, Al keeping his shorter cut and Matt letting his grow longer, they would get called each other's names in their classes. (It did happen more to Matt than it did to Alfred though). But it was something they were used to, though it could get a bit bothersome. Fortunately, their father knew them quite well apart from each other. Francis had been a little disappointed that neither of them had quite picked up the interest in cooking like he had, although they do often help in the kitchen. But he always encouraged them to follow what they wanted, and helped them in every way he could.

So, like I had said before, not a too out of the ordinary family, right? A single father and his two sons, living life as they see fit. No big spectacular eccentric family going on adventures to foreign countries, or secret agents, or even musicians trying to start a band. Just a nice, normal family. Some may say they have it better than others, and from the looks of this, it would appear so.

However, again, just like any other person, this average family had no idea what was in store for them, what sort of horrid physical and mental tortures lay in their future. The pain of loss, the sting of death, and the desperation for restoration of how things once were.

It's only a matter of time.


End file.
